


No More Tears (2018)

by herdustisverypretty



Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long time coming, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Very dark themes, could probably technically count as kidnapping, help me lol, how to tag this monstrosity, hyuken, leobin - Freeform, lordy., navi - Freeform, oof those are some warnings!, real heavy fuckin angst, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Hongbin was the prettiest student at Taekwoon’s school. All the girls were smitten by his flower boy looks, and all the boys were jealous at the attention he got from their girlfriends. Taekwoon had never thought anything was wrong, until now.





	No More Tears (2018)

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, if you remember this story from its dark days, welcome! Hmm.. or maybe not. This is one of the more horrific things I've written. 
> 
> If you looked at this and just went "huh????" however: this is a vastly updated version of a story I never really finished. Back in the old days of 2014 was when this monster began, and it wasn't until about late 2015-2016 that it was "officially" abandoned by me. I never really stopped thinking about it though due to the personal nature, and eventually, after a lot of shitty happenings, I decided to finally, FINALLY, finish it. 
> 
> You can see the tags and warnings. If you don't think you can handle this story, please please do not read it. It's littered with a lot if my own bitterness, and maybe that adds to the story, but it also adds to the ANGST. If you do think you can handle it, but find later you can't, that's cool! Stop reading if that's what you need.
> 
> Anyways read on if that interests you.

Hongbin was the prettiest student at Taekwoon’s school.

All the girls were smitten by his flower boy looks, and all the boys were jealous at the attention he got from their girlfriends and crushes.

Every day he’d get compliments, from students and teachers alike, at how lovely he was, be it in appearance or academics. He’d always smile and nod shyly before quietly disappearing without a word. 

Taekwoon had never thought anything was wrong until Hongbin rushed into the bathroom one morning before classes started.

It was one of the lonelier bathrooms on campus, generally devoid of annoyed loiterers like Taekwoon. Currently Taekwoon was there in a somewhat lame attempt to escape Hakyeon and Jaehwan. They'd been pestering him via group texts all morning as per usual, and Taekwoon had wanted  _ one _ moment of peace for a change, when Hongbin had come in, walking straight past him and going into one of the stalls, the softest crying starting as soon as the door shut.

Taekwoon had never taken that much notice of Hongbin before, to be honest. He knew of Hongbin's reputation as the sweet-smiled boy who everyone adored, but he didn't really know anything beyond that. Though, he thought now, maybe that's because  _ no one _ did. 

Unsure of what to do, Taekwoon lingered over by the sink, leaning against the wall. He was concerned, but he was also awkward. The only people he'd ever had to deal with crying before were Hakyeon and occasionally Jaehwan. He hadn't prepared for anyone crying today, and he had about zero percent of a clue as to how he should respond. It was probably too late to bolt now, but wouldn't it be more weird for him to just stand there like a creep?

A few minutes passed of Taekwoon having a mental argument with his social awkwardness when the stall door opened, Hongbin stepping out. It was then that he noticed the older boy, a look of shock and fear on his face. He dropped his head, his long hair covering his expression, and walked to the sinks to splash cold water on his face.

“Are you okay?” Taekwoon asked cautiously, stepping closer. 

Hongbin didn't respond.

Taekwoon bit his lip as Hongbin started to inspect his reflection, fixing pieces of his hair as if nothing was wrong, despite his very obvious red face.

“I never see you with anyone, do you want to come with me and my friends at lunch?” he tried again. It was true; although Hongbin wasn’t bullied or picked on, and that people were actually quite nice to him in the halls, he didn’t seem to have any friends, always disappearing during breaks, and if he was sighted, he was always alone.

The pretty ghost haunting the school grounds; a mystery. 

Hongbin paused, thinking for a moment, before turning to respond. “Really?”

“Yeah, as long as you can handle them. My friends are…crazy…”

Hongbin smiled. “Crazy is good.”

A smile. That's something, Taekwoon figured, feeling relieved. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked. 

“I’m fine, thank you, Taekwoon-hyung, isn’t it?” -Taekwoon nodded- “Well, I’ll see you at lunch then. Where do you hang out?”

“By the music room,” Taekwoon answered.

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Hongbin paused for a moment before adding a, “Thank you,” and then once again vanishing.

Taekwoon waited a minute before leaving, partially so Hongbin could disappear safely, but also so Taekwoon could try to make sense of what the heck just happened. Finding his senses, he straightened up and began rushing off to where his friends gathered.

They were all at their table by now. Jaehwan and Hakyeon were screaming at each other, as per usual, while Wonshik and Sanghyuk laughed hysterically at whatever they were arguing about.

Taekwoon took a guess that it was something to do with Hakyeon’s wild new hair colour. He'd mentioned some sort of surprise in his messages this morning. 

Approaching quietly, Taekwoon dropped into the seat beside Sanghyuk, sitting his bag in front of him on the bench.

“Taekwoon, good, come defend your only hyung,” Hakyeon said. “Jaehwan said my hair looks ridiculous.”

“I didn’t say  _ ridiculous _ , I just said you look like a fire truck.”

“Back me up,” Hakyeon said, grabbing Taekwoon’s arm from across the table.

His hair was bright red, when before the weekend it had been average brown.

“I’m not getting involved,” Taekwoon said, fighting off a smile.

Hakyeon didn’t seem bothered and just turned back to Wonshik. “Tell him I look cute,” he demanded with a sulky pout.

Sanghyuk dropped his head on the table, wheezing.

“Look, you killed him,” Jaehwan said. 

“Okay, everyone shut up for a second about the fire truck-” 

“Hey!”

“-I actually have something to say,” Taekwoon said, raising his voice louder than his usual soft volume. 

“That’s a change,” Jaehwan muttered. Taekwoon shoved him. 

“You know Lee Hongbin?”

“Flower Boy? He’s in my class,” Wonshik said. “He’s pretty, but he never says anything. What about him?”

“I kind of… invited him to hang out with us at lunch…”

“TAEKWOON’S BRINGING HOME A  _ BOY! _ ” Hakyeon squealed, jumping in his seat.

“Here we go…” Taekwoon put his forehead on the table, ready to accept the inevitable dramatics. 

“What brought this on?” the newly redhead asked, quieting down.

“Don’t tell him I told you, but he was crying in the bathroom,” Taekwoon explained barely above a whisper, as if Hongbin was somehow listening in. 

“Crying? Why?” Jaehwan asked.

“I don’t know, he didn’t say. It’s the first time I’ve ever talked to him. You’d have a better idea than me, Wonshik.”

“Well, I don’t know if it’s anything, but a few times I’ve noticed… bruises on him. I didn’t think it was anything. And it might  _ not _ be anything,” Wonshik added quickly after Hakyeon made a soft gasp. 

“I wonder if he  _ is _ having trouble…” Sanghyuk mused.

“Just don’t start pressing him for information,” Taekwoon warned.

“Don’t worry,” Hakyeon assured him. “We won’t interrogate him. We’re not horrible. Do you really think we’re horrible, Taekwoonie?”

“Not answering that.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR UH LOOKING AT THIS
> 
> i guess
> 
> I will try to work on updating this, my life is hectic rn, but I promised I'd get this done. eventually. I'm gonna try not to let myself down with that this time. 
> 
> Please talk to me about the story, whether you're a new reader or an old fan, if you'd like ^^ You can contact me via my tumblr, also @herdustisverypretty


End file.
